


"Is that my shirt?"

by unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, dia day 8, drabble a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwieldyink/pseuds/unwieldyink
Summary: Will trailed off as his eyes dipped to Nico’s chest. “Wait. Is that my shirt?”Nico followed Will’s gaze down to the too-big cabin 7 tee shirt hanging on his shoulders. He blushed. “Oh. Um. Yeah.”“Why… are you wearing my shirt?”“I wore it to bed.”“Okay, but why?”“I…” Nico’s eyes flicked around the room, avoiding Will’s gaze. “I missed you…”.a little drabble about will coming back from vacation and seeing that nico missed him <3drabble a day challenge- day 8
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	"Is that my shirt?"

Will knocked on Nico’s door. “Hey Neeks?” He called. “You okay?”

When he received no answer, he eased the door to the Hades cabin open gently. “Nico?”

The cabin looked almost exactly like the last time Will saw it, before he left for a week to visit his family-- perhaps there was a bit more clutter now than there had been a week ago, but roughly it was the same. Nico himself was lying still fast asleep in his bed, mouth hanging open and hair strewn across his face haphazardly. Will approached him and shook him awake.

“Nico, c’mon. It’s almost noon. Have you been sleeping this late every day I was gone?”

Nico blinked drearily up at Will. “Huh?” He spit a piece of hair out of his mouth. “Will? What time is it?”

“Eleven.”

“Oh gods, I must have slept through my alarm.” Nico sat up, throwing the blanket off of himself. “Sorry. I was gonna go eat breakfast and everything with you too to celebrate you being back… wait. You’re back!” Nico pushed himself to his feet, pulling Will into a hug. “Welcome home.”

“Aww. Thanks, babe.”

“Sorry,” Nico said when he released Will. “My brain’s still a little fuzzy…”

“Well, you better wake up soon, so we can…” Will trailed off as his eyes dipped to Nico’s chest. “Wait. Is that my shirt?”

Nico followed Will’s gaze down to the too-big cabin 7 tee shirt hanging on his shoulders. He blushed. “Oh. Um. Yeah.”

“Why… are you wearing my shirt?”

“I wore it to bed.” 

“Okay, but why?”

“I…” Nico’s eyes flicked around the room, avoiding Will’s gaze. “I missed you…”

Will’s heart swelled. “Awwwww!” He pulled Nico into a hug again. “You’re so sweet.”

“Shut up,” Nico mumbled into Will’s shoulder. “I mean, it wasn’t like— I was just—“

“You don’t need to cover to look cool, darlin’. I think it’s cute. And I missed you, too.” Will pecked Nico on the cheek. His watch beeped, and he leaned away to check it. “Ah. I should head over to the infirmary.”

“Working already?” Nico asked. “But you just got back.”

“I know, I know. But duty calls.” Will started drifting towards the exit.

“I’ll get changed and meet you over there?” Nico offered.

Will grinned. “That sounds great!” He hovered in the doorframe of the cabin.

“Wait,” Nico said, stepping over to Will. He took Will’s cheeks in his hands and planted a kiss on his lips. “I’m glad you’re home.”

Will smiled. “So am I.”


End file.
